


Face to Face

by koshisbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Dom Sugawara Koushi, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, My First AO3 Post, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sweet Sugawara Koushi, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshisbutterfly/pseuds/koshisbutterfly
Summary: “Y-yes sir.” You meant it as a joke but once his frown became something much more sinister you knew you should’ve just kept your mouth shut. He sauntered over to you and placed a large hand on your bare knee, his face lit up with confidence as his slender hand gripped your thigh tightly.“Sir, huh?”
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Face to Face

Your hand was clasped tightly on the handle as you walked through the sliding glass doors, suitcase trailing behind you and bag slung over your shoulder. You were sure a nervous expression painted your face whilst you focused on the task at hand. Only a few more minutes.

You looked down at the key in your hand, room 465 it read out. The idea of meeting him after all this time had your body flushed and mind thick with need. All of those late night conversations shared over a screen finally happening for real, you keened at the thought. As you arrived at the elevators you rocked back and forth on your heels in anticipation. What if he hated you? What would you do if it came down to it and you simply weren’t good enough? You shook even more at the thought before you felt a hand snake around your waist and grip your thin shirt.

“Look who it is, hmm?” You curled inward at the very familiar voice, finding that it was almost as if you was purring in contempt. You took a shaky breathe as you glanced up at his tall, handsome figure.

“H-hi” You grimaced at the stutter yet it seemed to be all you could manage as his welcoming smile began to grow larger on his face. Your cheeks went red at the small action, panties even wetter. He gave a laugh and gripped your waist the smallest bit tighter. You could already tell you would be in for a treat tonight.

“Ready to go upstairs, yeah?” You gave him a small nod as he guided you into the empty elevator by your shoulders. It was silent inside, making your nerves go wild. Your head was down and your body felt ridged as the elevator continued with it’s shaky breathes. The hand that was placed on your hip began to rub small circles up and down the side of your stomach. You gave him a warm smile and tilted your head upward, ready to say something to him for the first time since you stepped on.

You opened your mouth only to be met with the sound of the door opening, signaling you were on his floor. You shut your mouth tightly and followed him out, clutching your bag.

He was humming a small tune as you walked the hallways in a search to find his room. As you walked behind Sugawara, you started to notice how handsome he truly was. Long and slender, graceful with a certain strength you couldn’t quite place. His personality was just as confident as you had imagined, the grin on his face never quite fading. The thought of him being your first had your legs rubbing against each other in a nervous kind of excitement.

“This is it.” Your stomach flipped at his words as you finally stopped at a gray door. He gave you a grin before reaching to unlock the door and turning the handle. You stepped in after him, met with a king sized bed and a small couch. It was cozy and it slowly began to settle your nerves. You set your suitcase by the foot of the bed and took a seat on the couch, crossing your legs tightly. 

“Don’t be so eager, yeah?” You gave him a look and he chuckled.

“S-sorry.” Damn that stutter. His confident glare fell a little as concern took over his face. You knew what he was going to ask before he could open his mouth.

“Don’t worry, I want this.” You tried to sound as confident as possible, though you weren’t exactly intimidating. 

“Are you positive?” You nodded.

“Y-yes sir.” You meant it as a joke but once his frown became something much more sinister you knew you should’ve just kept your mouth shut. He sauntered over to you and placed a large hand on your bare knee, his face lit up with confidence as his slender hand gripped your thigh tightly.

“Sir, huh?”

“Fuck pretty girl.” You watched how his big hand was tight on your cheeks as he kept your face towards the mirror. You whined at the comment.

His long legs were sprawled out and you were sitting right between them, legs wide and feet placed over his knees. The shame that rose up over you was no where close to the pleasure as his finger worked deep inside your wet cunt. The one finger that was placed far into your cunt moved quickly in a beckoning motion, making you squirm in his tight grasp.

“Better hold still hmm, baby?” You whined again and his strong torso moved as he chuckled at your distraught state. His grip on your face began to soften as he slipped a finger inside your lips. The sudden change made you clench around his slender finger that was hitting all the right spots, making you moan and writhe in pleasure.

“Feeling good aren’t you? Gonna cum for me pretty one? Let go for me, I’ve got you.” His tone was soft, a stark difference from the finger pounding into your insides. You glanced at your face in the mirror and felt your high come that much quicker. Your cheeks were flushed a cherry red as tears streamed down your face, hands clasped loosely around the wrist that disappeared deep into your wet cunt. Pleasure shot up your spine as you writhed around in his hands, completely at his mercy. He gave you a quick grin in the mirror but his ministrations didn’t stop. You tried to yank his hand away from your overstimulated cunt but his gripped stayed strong.

“T-too mu-much!” His eyes glanced at your fucked out expression, making him move his finger even faster, circling your clit with his free hand. Your legs tried to move inward to make him at least slow down but he was much more determined.

“Give it to me.” His tone was now demanding and you felt yourself shrivel under his harsh stare. Your mind went blank at his statement, give him what? But before you could let yourself think about it any more the pain turned into searing pleasure and you felt yourself burst. Head thrown back, it was all you could do to not close your legs in shame at his now cum covered lap.

Sugawara came close to your ear, biting the lobe softly and whispering, “Messy girl, hmm? My good girl wanna cum all over my cock?”

You felt your eyes roll back into your head as you nodded. It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
